


On the Road Again

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [115]
Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: It feels all new.





	On the Road Again

Grace still hates being lonely. It's easy to find things to do and pictures to take as she gets on another bus, travels more numberless miles, and sends smiles and texts to Ben and her aunt in Texas, but for all the changing faces and places—she's used to that—it feels all new because now she's doing it by herself.

She greets the motel receptionists, the grocers, the tourist guides, and shop owners she meets. She chats and laughs with fellow travelers. She can't fill the emptiness with one person. She tries to fill it with all of them.


End file.
